


As Good As It Gets

by Hellonightmares



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know if its true love but it feels profound and beautiful and so, so right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As It Gets

She doesn't know if its true love but it feels profound and beautiful and so, so right.

For Christmas Freddie buys Sam gourmet meat and a big bag of licorice and Sam knits him a sweater (she took classes for months to learn) and Freddie loves it even though it’s an awful sweater but he’s such a geek about homemade presents and it’s not quite the right brand of meat but Sam really appreciates his efforts to please her.

Sam find college applications hidden under his bed and that’s when she find things to distract herself from thinking about what’s going to happen after graduation –which includes fixing a motorbike with Spencer for his strange friend.

Carly decides not to go to prom which surprised Sam thoroughly, but seeing as she wasn’t going and therefore Freddie wasn’t either they decided have a little celebration of their own. So they decide to stay at a cheap local hotel and invite Gibby and Melanie (who is back in town because she graduated early). They order room service, drink too much crappy alcohol and listen to way too many Taylor Swift songs and almost get kicked out for being too loud. Freddie and Sam do it, it’s awkward but enjoyable and they fall asleep almost right after. In the morning they wake up with hangovers and happy memories

Wendy is valedictorian, Freddie and Carly both make honours roll and Sam graduates. In the audience Sam see Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Carly’s grandfather, Melanie and her mother (which definitely surprised Sam -in a good way). After the caps are thrown up in the air Sam give her nub a big kiss and gives Mrs. Briggs the middle finger and run of stage with Freddie and Carly laughing her head off.

Spencer says his friend no longer has use for the motorcycle so he gifts it Sam as a graduation gift (he really is like a big brother to her). Carly goes to college in London and Sam and her promise to Skype and Freddie and Sam call it quits before he goes off to college because they’re both realistic and understand they were just high school sweethearts but Sam cries and eats too much ice-cream and then decided that this was the last time she would cry over a boy. 

Sam sets off on her new motorcycle with only a backpack of necessities and ends up in Hollywood. She starts to slow down looking for place eat when she sees a pretty girl with hair the colour of red velvet get trapped in garbage truck so Sam hops in and helps her out and to thank her the girl lets Sam shower at her place. The girl (Cat) lets her stay the night and Sam knows she shouldn’t stay at a strangers house but has nowhere else to go.

Turns out Cat's Nana babysits for some of the kids in the neighborhood and had recently just moved to a nursing home and didn’t tell all of their parents. So Sam tells Cat that she’ll help out for a few days until Cat gets everything sorted but then a few days turn into a few weeks and soon there doesn’t seem to be an expiry date to Sam leaving and it seems Sam doesn't want to leave and soon she start to settle in and they keep babysitting and they somehow take over Cat's Nana’s place as local babysitters.

Carly and Sam Skype sometimes (not as much as Sam assumed they would) and Carly’s doing well in school and made lots friends and you can definitely say Carly was surprised that Sam (sorta) runs a babysitting business with a perky girl who is still in high school and after they say goodbye for that night. Cat brings home fried chicken that Sam didn’t know she ordered so they eat and talk -and that’s the first night that they kiss.


End file.
